Chocolate
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: Brittany and Santana play a little sensory game with some chocolate and restraints and a blindfold.


Santana raced to the store after work then directly home. She had a plan, a fun plan as she liked to call it. Those who know Santana Lopez know that when she says fun plan, she means sex. Last time Santana had a fun plan she managed to drag Quinn and Rachel over for a seemingly innocent movie night. Quinn, Rachel and Brittany all assumed that meant movies and ice cream. After sitting through Beauty and The Beast, Santana made her move. She explained, very seriously, to the three girls sitting around her that her real plan for the night was a foursome. Once Quinn got Rachel to stop choking on her water all three answered that it was not happening, although Brittany secretly liked the idea. After much protest from Santana and an explanation of all the fun times she had planned, Quinn and Brittany cut her some slack and made out for a few minutes. This resulted in the first and last high five Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry would ever share.

Santana parked the car, running into the house as fast as she could without jostling the contents of her bag too much in the process. "Britt?" Santana called out.

"I'm in the bedroom," Brittany replied.

"Excellent." Santana made her way upstairs with her purchase, taking the steps two at a time.

"Hey beautiful," Santana whispered while kissing Brittany on her cheek.

"Hi San! You are home early from work. I was just cleaning up a bit," Brittany clapped while kicking a dirty shirt towards the laundry pile behind her.

"I came home early because I have a fun plan!" Santana almost couldn't contain her excitement.

"Oh no, Rachel said we weren't allowed to do that. She said it made Quinn say my name too much while they were making out and that made Rachel mad," Brittany pouted.

"No, no Britt. This fun plan is only us and a special treat I picked up on my way home," Santana held up the light yellow bag.  
"Ooooh I like special treats, what is it? What is it?" Brittany chanted while trying to get a hand on the bag.

"It's a surprise. It's a game and I make the rules." Santana started, "you just take off this cute little outfit and get on the bed. I'll take care of the rest," Santana turned towards the dresser and smirked when she heard Brittany scrambling to get her clothes off.

Santana carefully took out the contents of her bag, gently placing the box on the dresser and removing the cover. "Ok baby, did you do what I asked?" Santana turned around to see a very excited, naked Brittany laying on their bed, eyes wide open, thumbs twiddling, big smile.

"Good girl," Santana praised. "Here are the rules: I am going to tie your wrists to the bedposts. I am going to put a blindfold on you. Then I am going to ask you to taste some things and describe them to me in as much detail as you can. Then tell me who or what it reminds you of." Santana stated the rules slowly and softly, making sure Brittany understood everything that would happen.

"Ok San, that sounds fun. But the stuff you want me to taste, it's food right?" Brittany scrunched her nose thinking about bugs and dirt.

"Of course it's food baby, it's good food, are you ready?" Santana got off the bed and went to fetch their ties and blindfold. She kissed each wrist sucking gently, while tying them to the bed posts and gave a quick peck to each eyelid before lowering the blind fold.

Santana placed the box on the closest night stand and reached for the first piece. "Ok baby, take a bite and remember lots of detail. We are going to start with an easy one." Santana placed the piece on Brittany's lips.

"It's a chocolate! Milk chocolate. The outside is milky and thick. The inside is a little tangy and sweet. It's a sharp sweetness, I can feel it in the back of my mouth. It's also fruity, like a raspberry. It's raspberry filled milk chocolate!" Brittany squealed in excitement.

"Great job beautiful, who does it remind you of?" Santana asked using her thumb to swipe a piece chocolate from Brittany's bottom lip.

"Milk chocolate and raspberry reminds me of...Rachel! Because she's kind of overwhelming at first also, but she's really nice and sweet under all those sweaters! Plus, she's a Berry!" Brittany kicked her feet up in lieu of a clap.  
"Excellent job. Ok baby, here's the next one." Santana gave Brittany a quick peck as reward and placed the next piece at her lips.

"Oh, this one is dark chocolate. It's bitter on the outside and kind of dull. The inside is tart, it's harsh on it's own, but when it mixes with the chocolate it's really sweet and mild. It's lemon! It's dark chocolate and lemon!" Brittany smiles, "dark chocolate and lemon reminds me of...Quinn!" Brittany screams out, "It reminds me of Quinn because she's kind of hard and mean at first, but when you really get to know her she's great! Plus, you always say she was a pressed lemon all through high school, right San?" Santana giggles and presses a quick peck to Brittany's lips, tasting a bit of the lemon filling.

"That's right baby, you are doing really well. We are going to get a bit harder now, are you up for it?" Brittany nodded her head violently, opening her mouth waiting for the next piece of chocolate.

"This one is bumpy on the outside!" Brittany giggled, "It's dark chocolate also, but a different kind than before. It's bitter, but it has kind of a coffee taste to it. It's a little deeper tasting, I can taste it in my nose. The inside is spicy and sweet. The spice isn't like hot spice, it's bold and kind of like how you taste after you drink that tea you drink every morning...chai! The inside is Chai!"

Santana moved in, the taste taking over Santana's mouth as she kissed Brittany slowly. She leaned back, giving Brittany a moment to take in the all encompassing Chai taste. Santana leaned in again and both their mouths were filled with the taste of Chai. Brittany moaned into the now more heated kiss. Santana was relentless with her kisses, the taste and smell of Chai was everywhere. They finally broke apart, panting when Brittany gasped, "that's what you taste like San, every morning. That's so hot. That was so hot tasting the chocolate and then you, that chocolate tastes like our kisses in the morning," Brittany said breathlessly. "Can we finish playing the game now? I want to do other stuff," Brittany's tone had turned from breathless to serious. Santana smirked to herself, she loved when Brittany's tone meant business.

"Just a few more baby, I promise you it will be worth it." Brittany sighed and opened her mouth obediently.

"Oh, this is salty! I can taste bits of salt on top. It's milk chocolate again but salty and creamy. The inside is chewy and it's soft but dense at the same time. It's sugary sweet, it's caramel! Salted caramel," Brittany was concentrating so hard on describing the chocolate she didn't realize Santana had started kissing her way down Brittany's neck.

"Now baby, what does the salted caramel taste remind you of?" Santana asked while continuously kissing Brittany's neck and collarbone.

"Please, San." Brittany whimpered.

"Answer my question." Santana moved lower, smiling around an already hard nipple. "Tell me. What does that taste remind you of?" Santana's warm mouth around Brittany's perfect breast was doing nothing to help Brittany's thought process, suddenly it hit her.

"Santana. You, your skin. You taste like salted caramel! Fuck, untie me. Please!" Brittany's core was already throbbing, just thinking about how Santana's neck and breasts tasted. Her salty sweat and her vanilla body wash always reminds Brittany of caramel. Santana looked up at Brittany, even with the blindfold she could see her eyes shut tight in concentration.

"Amazing, my love. Now, if you want me to continue tell me what to do. Tell me what you do when you taste me like this." Santana started kissing lower and lower on Brittany's abdomen. She ran her hands up and down Brittany's sides from hip to breast.

"Oh shit, San. Your breasts and your neck taste like salted caramel. I can taste it now. I always loved how salty your skin was but how sweet it could taste. Your neck was always the sweetest from your lotion. It's just like eating that chocolate." Brittany panted.

Santana kept up her assault, moving back up to Brittany's neck. Breathing in her scent and placing sloppy kisses behind her ears. "What else baby?"

"Your breasts. Between your breasts is the saltiest. It's my favorite part. It smells so much like you. I love licking that perfect valley between your breasts...ahhh" Brittany stopped, unable to continue with Santana now doing as Brittany described. "Shit, San. Please. This game was fun but I need you now. Please." Brittany struggled against the wrist ties. Santana glanced up to make sure Brittany wasn't causing marks on her wrists. Content Brittany was not being hurt, Santana continued licking, nipping, and sucking Brittany's chest.

Santana knew Brittany was not going to be playing nice much longer if she kept Brittany tied up with no proper reward so she indulged in one last nibble of a perfectly hard nipple and made her way back up Brittany's body. She rewarded Brittany with a longer more passionate kiss, leaving both women breathless again.

"Baby, this is the last one just keep going, you are amazing," Santana said into Brittany's panting mouth. Brittany let out a breathless 'ok' and Santana placed the last piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Ok, ok this one is dark chocolate again. It's really deep," Brittany sighed as Santana made her way once again further down her body. "It's, the inside, it's musky and sweet and tart and sour and oh, it's a really heady taste." Brittany tried to control her breathing and focus on the amazing taste swirling around inside her mouth but Santana was venturing further than she had last time and Brittany was sure she couldn't stand much more teasing. "It's so many flavors, it's so good. It's, I think it's passion fruit, it's dark chocolate with passion fruit filling! Now untie me, please!" Brittany struggled against the wrist restraints.

Santana smiled proudly at her girlfriend from between Brittany's legs. Before Brittany could register what was happening she felt a familiar tongue swipe through her folds.

"Yes, please." Brittany whined.

"I won't stop if you tell me what that taste reminds you of," Santana smirked jutting her tongue out just far enough to torture Brittany's clit. Santana kept her lips ghosting over Brittany's most sensitive area, driving both of them wild.

"Fine, fine. I...I don't know. It's musky but sweet. I..." She was so worked up and didn't know the answer. She knew her girlfriend and she knew Santana wouldn't let her come until they finished the game.

Santana felt a little bad, but not really. She knew Brittany would figure it out soon enough. She just needed some coaxing.

"Britt, the chai was our kisses, the salted caramel was my licking and kissing and sucking on your skin and breasts...what am I doing now? What does that chocolate remind you of. The taste, the smell. Come on baby, you know this." Santana, in an unprecedented act of compassion, dragged her tongue from the bottom of Brittany's slit as slowly as she could, stopping at the top and applying just enough pressure to release a scream of relief from Brittany. Brittany, who was now practically shaking under Santana finally caught on, screaming "fuck me Santana. It's you. It tastes like you when I eat you out. Shit." Brittany panted, practically throwing her hips up into Santana's face.

Santana, never one to go back on a promise, dove back into Brittany with everything she had. Santana thrust her tongue into Brittany causing her girlfriend to thrash hard against the wrist restraints. Santana was sure they would leave a mark time this.  
"Please San, I am begging you. Fucking finish me off now. I'm so close." Brittany used that tone that drove Santana absolutely nuts. Santana loved when Brittany got aggressive in the bedroom. Santana plunged two perfect fingers into Brittany, who let out the sexiest moan Santana had ever heard. As soon as Santana entered Brittany she was rewarded with Brittany immediately taking over and riding Santana's fingers hard and fast until minutes later when Santana stared at Brittany's arched body, the sweat glistening off of her, still holding on tight to Santana's fingers.

Santana watched in awe from between Brittany's legs, slowly removing her fingers, causing Brittany to buck up again. She climbed back up Brittany's sensitive body to first remove the blindfold.

"Hi San," Brittany whispered once the blindfold was removed.

"Hi Britt," Santana leaned in for a kiss before reaching up and untying Brittany's hands. Santana took each wrist in her own hands, examining them for any sign of bruising or redness. She frowned at the small marks on the inside of Brittany's wrists.

"Don't worry San, I promise it didn't hurt at all. I've been tied up much tighter before, you know that." Brittany reached around, pulling Santana down into her.

"I know," Santana smiled into Brittany's chest, noticing the still quickened heartbeat.

"I think that was the most fun-fun plan you've had yet," Brittany signed into the top of Santana's head, getting sleepy.

"I think so also. Come on, we both need some rest after that." Santana snuggled in closer, smelling chai, caramel, and passion fruit on Brittany's breath before they both fell asleep.


End file.
